Gunpla Fighters: A New Dawn
by Janhero18
Summary: Taking place in an alternate universe separate from Gundam Build Fighters and Try Fighters, this story focuses on rookie gunpla fighter Adam Wallace and his trials and tribulations as he dives into the world of competitive gunpla fighting. Story is rated T for now, may go up in the future. I do not own Mobile Suit Gundam or any other gundam related properties, they belong to Bandai
1. Chapter 1A: A Hot and Humid Day

**So, this is my second time uploading a story to fanfic and I've been away for a looooong time but I'm back now and after watching the first season of build fighters and most of the second season I thought, **_"Ya know...I could write a better story than that." _**So without further ado here is the first chapter of the story, please enjoy...**

* * *

><p>Hot and humid was one way to describe the day so far as the running fans and boisterous air conditioner unit kept the small, one room apartment cool and livable while its resident was glued to the television screen. The young man, who was wearing nothing but his underwear trying to stay cool in the high humidity, was watching the finals of last year's World Gunpla Championships, and in his mind was going over how he would have reacted in certain situations had he been in the position of the two finalists. He was fixated to the screen as he saw the final two gunpla figures battle for the title, the Strike Lightning Gundam and the Grand North Gundam, the former an unknown newcomer and the latter was the favorite to win that year's title.<p>

The young man watched as the lighter, faster Strike Lighting sped around the battlefield making it hard for the Grand North to lock-on and catch it. In his mind the youth knew that any fast suit would have to be able to keep its distance until a time when it knew that it could make its move and eliminate the opponent in one go. Then, as quick as it had happened in the young man's mind, the Strike Lightning moved and closed the gap with the Grand North and took it out with two slashes of its beam sabers. The crowd erupted in thunderous applause as the new champion was crowned and in the small apartment the boy imitated the crowd's jubilation as he shouted and chanted along with the television.

"Man, I really wish that could have been me last year. I'm sure I could have taken on anyone of those guys if I just had the chance to get a gunpla and enter the regionals to qualify", said the young man to himself, eyes bright with excitement.

Grabbing the remote and turning off the television the youth walked over to the fridge and opened it to see what was inside. Living on his own and working a low-paying part-time job the youth didn't have much in the way of money so he didn't expect much when he looked inside of the fridge.

"No…no…eww, how long has that been in there? Umm…I guess this looks edible enough?"

The young man took out a microwavable package of food and opened it and began to set up his lunch for the day when his cell phone rang. Setting the package down on the kitchen counter and walking over to where he left his cell phone, the youth picked it up and answered it, "Hello, Adam Wallace speaking?"

"Hey man, you'll never believe what I just heard."

"Well, what did you hear Raymond?"

"They are giving away free gunpla kits down at the Gizmo hobby store! I mean just giving them away for free dude, free!"

Taken back by the information his friend had just given him Adam had to do a quick double check, "You're kidding me right? No way they'd just be giving away free gunpla kits at the local hobby shop."

"Dude, apparently they are being bought out by that new corporate gaming shop. The new people don't want the stock stuff that Gizmo was selling and they are forcing them to sell their entire inventory. I mean, It sucks because Gizmo's was such a chill place to hang and get the latest news on all the new gunpla coming out, but that's the word over here man."

Adam frowned at his friends explanation of the situation and replied, "That's not cool at all man, let me put this food away and I'll meet you at Gizmo's all right. Try and save me something good, I'll get their as fast as I can."

Ending the call Adam put the food away he'd just taken out of the fridge and ran over to his dresser and grabbed a blue short-sleeved shirt and a pair of tan cargo shorts and placed them on as quickly as he could. Hurrying over to the door he slipped on a pair of track shoes and grabbed his apartment keys of out the bowl on the stand near the door. He opened the front door to his apartment, reminding himself to lock the door this time, and was off to the hobby shop to meet his friend.

At Gizmo's there was a line coming out of the front of the store filled with excited kids and teens looking to get their hands on a gunpla that they'd had their eyes on. Most would go for the favorites, the RX-78-2, the Zeta or ZZ, the Wing Gundam Zero, or the Strike Freedom, mobile suits made famous by the television shows that they were on. Gundam Plastic Models, or Gunpla, were a lucrative business that came about as a result of the meteoric popularity of the Mobile Suit Gundam series. A series that spawned countless sequels, spin-offs, and movies, each more detailed and elaborate than the previous and others more comical and family-friendly than their serious counter-parts. By the time Adam arrived at Gizmo's the line was just ending and the young man walked into the store, out of breath and exhausted, but he looked up from his hunched over state and saw his best friend Raymond and the two gunpla sets in his hands.

"I can't believe you managed to snag me a Master Grade gunpla model, especially a GN-001 Gundam Exia of all things", said Adam as he sat at a table in the back of Gizmo's shop putting together the gunpla model.

"Well I got here kinda early and since old man Gizmo is such a cool dude he said he'd put a gunpla away for you. I went ahead and grabbed a GAT-X102 Duel Gundam and looked over the box art and directions while waiting for your slow butt to get here" replied Raymond, also working on his gunpla.

The two friends sat in silence working on their gunpla, smiles adorning their faces as they worked. The two had known each other for a long time, going back as far as kindergarten, and as far as they could remember they were the best of friends' way back then. Adam was the taller, more athletic of the two, his tall and lean frame making him the perfect fit for sports clubs and teams. Adam usually tried to keep his interests minimal though, he declined various offers from clubs and only played a few sports. The youth really was a free-spirit, looking only towards the next challenge and someone that could inspire him to reach that next level. His ocean blue eyes and sandy blonde hair contrasted with that of Raymond's chestnut colored hair and emerald toned eyes. Raymond's physique was also different than that of Adam's, a stockier, more toned body than Adam's.

The two worked tirelessly for the next three hours as they assembled the models to the specifications on the instructions and even went ahead and painted them using the supplies at the hobby shop. Adam painted his Exia in two colors, a primary color of royal blue and a secondary of silver. He kept the limbs of the suit their neutral white color and waited for the paint to dry so he could admire his work. Raymond painted the Duel with a gold and orange color scheme in mind, and as with Adam, waited for his model to dry so he could admire it. The two youths waited and conversed, discussing different topics with changing focus.

Raymond questioned, "So are you ever going to talk to your parents about what happened? It's been two years since that incident and you've been living on your own for a while now, don't you think it's time you tore down those walls with your folks?"

Adam closed his eyes as he though back to the incident that Raymond brought up, the day in question was a strange day and the incident that happened just made things worse. Adam could remember things that even two years later, were still as clear as if they had happened yesterday. He remembered his father, holding a bottle of alcohol and the stench of drugs in the air. His mother with needle marks in her arms and a far off look in her eyes, like she'd just shot up before he'd gotten home. He remembered his father yelling and saying something to him, he remembered that way his dad had hit him and yelled something about talking back to him. The next thing Adam knew he'd punched the old man as hard as he could and got up from his seated position. He remembered grabbing some clothes and storming out of the house and never looking back, he'd hear his old man yelling obscenities at him as he left but he just kept walking forward and away from the house. The young man opened his eyes and tried to repress the memories what had happened and responded.

"The day I talk to them is the day that hell freezes over, and I mean that. For all I care those two can take a long walk off a short bridge, screw them."

Raymond looked at Adam with concern in his eyes, and just shook his head sadly. He knew that Adam had a rough upbringing but he also knew that no kid should have to live a life of solitude because the two people that brought a life into the world were not responsible enough to raise it with love and care. Raymond responded solemnly, "I didn't mean to ruffle anybody's feathers, all I'm saying is that even though your dad and mom suck as parents they are still the two people that brought you into this world. Don't keep that pain and hate in your heart forever, it'll only cause you pain and heartache when you lose them…"

The two sat in silence for the next few minutes before finally getting up to check on their gunpla, the previous conversation going to a place that neither wanted to talk about and they ended up just leaving it at that. Checking on the gunpla they found the two models were finished drying and were ready to be displayed or used in combat. Adam moved the Exia's joints to check for any stickiness or resistance, while Raymond checked the Duel's weapon load-out to see if there was anything missing. Once the two were finished with their checks they looked at each other and gave a grin, the both had just successfully finished building their first gunpla and that made them happier than they had both been in a long time.

Taking a quick break, Adam grabbing a drink and Raymond stretching his arms, the two looked at a poster the shop had up about the impending arrival of the corporate shop that was buying up the small hobby shop. Old man Gizmo walked into the back of the store where the two boys were and Adam felt the need to ask the elderly man a question.

"Hey mister, why'd you agree to sell out to these guys anyway? I thought you had good business around here with the elementary school nearby and whatnot?"

Gizmo looked up from his cleaning of the shop and replied, "Well Adam, I'm not as young as I used to be. Truth be told I think it was about time I moved on anyway, besides with World Three Gaming taking over that gives me more time to relax and maybe even visit my grandchildren in the suburbs."

Adam immediately frowned at the old man's mentioning of the company that was buying out the shop. He'd heard of World Three Gaming before, and he didn't like their style of business at all, if you could call what they did business. Adam didn't dwell on the subject too long as the front doors of the shop opened and in walked in another person with wearing a fancy business suit and holding a briefcase in hand. Gizmo walked to the front of the store and greet the new arrival, "Hello there, what can I do for you?"

"Mister Gizmo I presume, my name is Vincent Vandel, and I'm here on behalf of World Three Gaming Inc. I'm coming to check on the progress your making in preparing for the transfer of the title to the property", said Vincent adjusting his tie and keeping his eyes locked onto the old man.

Gizmo looked down at the ground, intimidated by the corporate man's intense stare, and responded in a shaky voice, "Well…you see…I just finished selling off the last of my stock, and I haven't gotten around to getting the papers ready for the transfer. I just need a little more time, please just give me more time."

Vincent shook his head as he said, "My, my, this is very bad indeed. My employer will not be happy with this news at all. You've already been given ample time as it is and now you're asking for more? I may have to resort to drastic measures to get you to pick up the pace."

Adam couldn't take any more of this suit wearing, corporate shark pestering the elderly man with his down-talking and threats. Walking over to Gizmo and placing his hand on the old man's shoulder to comfort the elderly man, Adam looked Vincent in the eyes and said with a voice brimming with confidence, "Hey you douche-bag, he said he'll have the papers ready when they are ready. Now why don't you get on back to your boss and tell him that?"

Raymond gave an exasperated sigh and said to himself, "Always gotta play the hero do ya Adam…."

Vincent gave a sinister smile as he responded, "Do you think what you have to say bothers me you little punk? Do you know who I work for? Do you know the power my boss has? Why my boss could snap his fingers and have this whole place demolished within the hour if he so wanted. Now why don't you step off and be a good little boy and go finish watching TV or something."

Adam balled his fist on his free hand and retorted back to Vincent, "Why don't you make me Vincent?"

There was a pregnant pause as Adam and Vincent stared each other down before Raymond stepped in-between the two and tried to calm the situation, "Alright you two, let's not let this escalate further. If you guys want there is a battle room in the far back, we can settle this with a gunpla fight. Vincent as a representative of a gaming company I'm sure you either have a gunpla or know how gunpla fighting works, let's have you two settle this that way instead of actual violence."

Vincent smirked and responded, "As a matter of fact I know a thing or two about gunpla fighting and I'll be glad to put this uppity, young punk in his place. That is if he's not too scared to face me in combat."

Adam steeled his eyes at the man and responded back, "I'm gonna put you in your place you sarcastic, douchebag."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did ya think? I felt that for now I'd just intro the central characters and get the ball rolling a bit. I apologize if this was too boring or had too much exposition for some people. I'm open to advice and criticism, just leave a review and I'll take it into consideration for the next chapter when Adam and Vincent engage into gunpla combat!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1B: The Shooting Star She Saw

**Here's part two to the first chapter of our story. I want to thank everyone who's read the story thus far and those who've liked it and Favorited it. Thank you guys for your support and I will diligently work to provide you guys with more chapters and exciting battles to read. Without further ado, I present to you guys the next chapter of Gunpla Fighters: A New Dawn.**

**A/N: I don't own Gundam, it belongs to Bandai and co.**

* * *

><p>Adam and Vincent kept their eyes on each other as they each stood on separate sides of the battle arena set-up in the back area of the shop. They stood motionless, like statues of ancient gladiators leering at their opponent before they went in for the kill. After seeing that neither Adam nor Vincent was going to make the first move Raymond decided to get the ball rolling and spoke to Gizmo first, "Hey mister Gizmo you can go and take care of the shop, I'll make sure these two play nice and don't end up really fighting each other."<p>

The older man acknowledged Raymond's words with a silent nod as he left the battle area and went back to tending the store. Once Gizmo was gone Ray turned his attention to the two gunpla fighters preparing to do battle with each other. He gave Adam a knowing glance while he gave Vincent a cold stare as he spoke, "Alright you two, I'm sure that you are each familiar with how this works. Just to be safe though I'll give a quick rundown of the rules and whatnot so that way there won't be any sore losers."

Before continuing on Raymond was cut off by Vincent saying, "I already know the rules but, I'm not sure your friend over there doesn't know what he's about to get into. From the looks of it he doesn't even own a custom gunpla, he probably has a general use model."

Adam grinded his teeth as he listened to Vincent's condescending words and once the older man was done speaking Adam voiced his own thoughts, "Don't you worry about me you trash, just be concerned with what I'm gonna do to that gunpla of yours."

Raymond frowned as his friend spoke, he didn't like when Adam was angry like this. Most of the times Adam was a very chill person, fun to hang around, glowing personality, and even a ladies man on some occasions. Then there was this side, a personality that Raymond very seldom saw Adam bring out. It wasn't frequent that Adam was like this, only when people that really pushed his buttons got to him and he couldn't take it anymore.

Raymond made a mental note to jump in if the battle started to go south for Adam but, the teen continued with his explanation.

"The damage level will be set to Level B and the time limit for the battle will be turned to fifteen minutes. If there is no clear winner after the time limit is over then we will go to sudden death, is that clear to both parties?"

Both Vincent and Adam gave a nod as they prepared to get their gunpla and GP Bases out, it was then that Adam made a sudden revelation. In all the rush and confusion setting up the battle with Vincent he'd forgotten to get a GP Base. The young man turned sheepishly to Raymond and gave a big grin as he said, "Hey…umm…Raymond, do you mind going to get a GP Base for me from mister Gizmo? I…kinda…sorta…forgot to get one from him."

Both Raymond and Vincent gave a look of disbelief as they simultaneously both exhaled in frustration at Adam's carelessness. Raymond turned around and walked away from the battle area and went looking for mister Gizmo while the two fighters were left to stand silently and stare at each other with contempt in their eyes.

While the battle was being set-up in the back room mister Gizmo was tending to a customer that had entered the shop. The customer was a young lady, around the same age as Adam and Raymond if Gizmo had to guess, and she appeared to be a different city from what the old man could deduce. She looked around the shop for a bit before asking Gizmo a question, "Excuse me sir, um…do you have any Master Grade Wing Gundam kits left? I had heard from a few people that this hobby shop sells good quality gunpla and I wanted to see if you had the one I've been looking for?"

"Well it must be your lucky day little lady, I just so happen to have one kit left. As a matter of fact this is the last gunpla that I have left in my entire store, you must be a favorite of the stars above miss", replied Gizmo with a bright smile on his face.

The young lady returned the old man's smile and happily walked over to the counter while Gizmo went to get the gunpla for her. Raymond arrived from the back area of the shop as the young lady was waiting at the counter, and he stopped in his tracks as he was awe struck by the beauty of the girl. The girl could have been a supermodel with her amazingly flawless looks but here she was in a hobby shop nonetheless and she looked to be buying something. Raymond quickly steeled his nerve and approached her, and in his mind he thought, _"Just play this cool Ray, no need to overthink it. Just ask her name, if she responds then we get the conversation flowing and the ball rolling."_

"Hey, you looking for something miss? If you need some help I'm sure I can help you with it."

The girl turned towards Raymond and responded, "Thanks, but the shopkeeper is already helping me out."

"Ok, well if you ever need anything gunpla related I'm always here for advice. My name's Raymond by the way, what's yours?"

"My name is Nicole, nice to meet you Raymond."

The two shook hands and began to make small talk while waiting for Gizmo to return with her gunpla. Raymond took this time to really assess her looks, she had shoulder length platinum blonde hair that she kept in a low hanging pony-tail. She had bright blue eyes, not the ocean blue color like Adam's were, but an ice blue color, almost similar to that of the clear blue sky. She was also tall, most likely around a few inches shorter than Adam, and just a few inches taller than himself. The thing that Raymond really took notice of was her chest, and she was very blessed in that regard. Raymond quickly shook his head to get the dirty thoughts out of his mind as he didn't want to seem perverted in front of the gorgeous girl in front of him, while silently wishing that the old man would hurry back soon.

As if the gods above had heard his call Gizmo returned with Nicole's gunpla kit in hand and Raymond silently thanked whatever god had heard him.

"Here you go miss, and that is free of charge by the way. Don't worry about paying, I'm trying to get rid of all my inventory here so you're doing me a favor" said Gizmo handing Nicole the kit.

Nicole graciously took the kit from the old man and thanked him. She turned to leave when Raymond said, "Hey if you're not too busy there is a battle going on in the back area. You wanna go and watch it?"

The girl stopped and turned back around to face Raymond and responded, "Sure, I'll stay and watch it."

Back at the battle arena Adam and Vincent had been waiting patiently for Raymond to return with the GP Base for Adam to use and were starting to get antsy. Adam asked, "So why work for World Three? You're aware of how they run their business right?"

"I'm fully aware of how my employer runs his business and to be honest I prefer his methodology of running not a business but an empire. Our employer knows that only the strong can survive in this world and in order to be strong your have to be a shark, a shark that is willing to eat anything or anyone that gets in your way. I've seen first-hand the deals and agreements my boss had made and the method he used to make them. I'd dare call him the most business savvy man I've ever met, and his aspirations go much further than being the exclusive gunpla model kit producer and seller in North America. If I'm correct in my assumptions he plans to challenge the International Gunpla Fighting Association for its status as the premier gunpla fighting league", explained Vincent folding his arms across his chest and he waited patiently for Raymond to return.

Hearing Vincent's words struck a chord within Adam and he responded angrily, "What about all the people you guys would be putting out of business? You'd just leave them without anything? How can you guys be so selfish?"

"It's not my job or responsibility to care about what happens to the people we buy out of their business. My job is to find potential destinations that would be suitable for us to open shops where we can sell our merchandise and make a profit. I'm also a fighter scout as well, I go and scout prospective talent for our World Three Fighting Promotion and to make sure the talent is suitable to join our ranks. Hence why I'm familiar with gunpla fighting, it's because I make sure that the talent we are looking to sign is good enough to carry the W3 name."

Adam grimaced as he heard Vincent's words. The young man thought to himself, _"How could someone not care about what he does, or for that matter the job he is doing? Does he have no sense of self? How could he not care about how his actions affect those around him?"_

As the two were talking Raymond returned with Nicole in tow and walked over to Adam and handed him his new GP Base. New part in hand Adam was ready, he gave Raymond a quick thank you and returned his attention to Vincent and the situation at hand. He didn't even give a second thought to the new arrival in the room, much less the fact that it was a girl. Raymond started-up the battle arena AI and waited for the machine to boot-up.

"Fighters, set your GP Base", said the robotic voice of the arena's AI.

Vincent and Adam did as instructed as they set the part mentioned by the AI in the GP Base slot on the battle arena and then proceeded to set their respective gunpla on the base. This was the first time that Adam and Raymond were going to be able to get a look at what gunpla Vincent was going to be using in the battle. The World Three employee opened the briefcase at his side and took out a plastic figurine and set it on the GP Base to be registered by the battle arena's AI.

"Whoa…." said Raymond and Adam simultaneously, as they gazed upon the red, menacing gunpla that Adam was to face.

"Let me be the first to introduce you to the one and only, Red Geese, a customized OZ-00MS Tallgeese Master Grade gunpla that I personally built myself at World Three's private gunpla lab. This gunpla has personally defeated more amateurs and so-called gunpla experts than either of you two can fathom. Don't expect me to go lightly on you Adam" spoke Vincent in a calm, and collected demeanor.

Adam began to feel a tingling in his spine, something that he wasn't use to feeling and it gave him a dread in the pit of his stomach. In his thoughts he was cycling a myriad of emotions, but the most prevalent one was fear. This was his first official gunpla battle and he'd be facing not only an experienced fighter, but a recruiter for World Three. As Adam was deep in his own thoughts and had yet to set his own gunpla, the person that had been silent the entire time spoke.

"Hmm…that is a very beautiful gunpla you have there sir, but I believe that it lacks something. Adam, I believe that you can defeat it with the gunpla you currently have in your hands there" said Nicole her eyes on the Red Geese and the Exia gunpla.

"Like the opinion of a random female bystander matters to me" said Vincent nonchalantly.

Those words…those few words were enough to snap Adam out of the haze his mind was in and he looked over to the female that had said them. It was then Adam had finally taken a good look at the girl that had been standing in the room the entire time. _"She's looks like an angel, and if she believes in me then I know that I can win"_ thought Adam as he steeled his resolve and placed his Exia on the GP Base and the AI registered it.

Once both gunpla were registered by the AI the robotic voice spoke again, "Selecting field…field number one, space, confirmed."

The plavsky particles that had been dormant in the machine began to disperse en-mass and the plain looking battle arena was transformed into the blackness of space with a bright, cerulean planet in the background and a vast asteroid field situated in the middle of the battleground. The asteroids in the field varied in size but, they would prove to be either a help or a hindrance to the two fighters.

"Fighters ready…" spoke the AI, as Vincent and Adam were surrounded by their respective holo-cockpits.

Taking hold of the two virtual controls inside the holo-cockpit Adam closed his eyes and let his mind drift away. He imagined that he was a hero character from one of the Gundam series that he'd frequently watch, and that he was sitting inside his very own Gundam. Taking a deep inhale of air and slowly exhaling, he calmed his nerves and thought _"I'm just like Setsuna or Heero Yuy, a young kid in an overpowered machine. This is my chance to show that I can do something extraordinary and become more than just a kid with no future, I can become someone important, someone that others can look up to and say that even though he came from a troubled background he did something amazing with his life."_

Then the AI spoke again, "Three…two…one…launch!"

"Adam Wallace, Saber Gundam, Heading out!" yelled Adam as he pushed the two holo-controls forward and the Saber Gundam rocketed out of its launching pad and into the vacuum of space.

Adam kept a tight grip on the controls as the Saber sped forwards, the boy frequently changed his vision from screen to screen. Checking the left view screen, then the middle, and then finally the right. Adam was diligently working to spot the Red Geese before it spotted him, knowing that he'd have to get the drop on the gunpla if he wanted to win. Then, as Adam was looking at his view screens, the alarm went off in his cockpit. A message scrolled across his middle screen, "Incoming fire."

"Damn, did he find me already?"

Adam checked his radar and sure enough there was a ballistic round heading towards him from his ten o'clock direction. Maneuvering on the fly, Adam boosted the Saber out of the path of the round and safely avoided any danger.

"So it seems you can dodge after all but, the real question is can you keep it up?" spoke Vincent over the Red Geese's communication speakers.

Adam's alarms went off again as this time more rounds were headed his way. Adam checked the radar and saw that three high impact ballistic rounds were coming from his eleven thirty direction this time. The rounds were closing fast and he wouldn't have the time to dodge out of the way without risking a portion of the Saber getting damaged, so he did the next best thing he could think of. Raising the GN Shield, the Saber waited for the impact of the rounds to hit the shield. The rounds hit the shield and pushed back the gunpla as the hit with enormous force, the shield held up though, as Adam knew he couldn't take another barrage like that and expect to come out unscathed.

_"I've gotta get to that asteroid field, I'm a sitting duck out here" _thought the young fighter as he boosted towards the direction of the asteroid field.

Vincent frowned from the inside his cockpit as he saw the Saber Gundam shield itself from the three rounds he fired at it from his Dober-gun. He knew that the Celestial Being line of gunpla were tough but, he didn't expect a straight out of the box gunpla to stand up to the damage from his Dober-gun.

"Well, guess I'll have to turn up the pressure then", remarked Vincent to himself as he repositioned the Red Geese to get closer to the Saber Gundam.

The two gunpla were now inside the asteroid field, both roughly 736m apart from each other, and with the added distraction of the asteroids the battle would be much more intense. Watching from the sidelines Raymond was cheering for Adam while Nicole observed the battle, both watching as the Saber flew through the asteroid field trying to get a lock-on the red gunpla used by Vincent.

"C'mon you can do it Adam, teach this guy a lesson!" cheered Raymond as Nicole stood quietly watching the fight with piqued interest.

The Saber finally was able to lock-onto the Red Geese and Adam fired rounds from his GN Rifle at the enemy. The red gunpla proved to be more of a challenge than Adam had initially thought as it avoided the rounds with professional skill. Weaving between asteroids and skillfully dodging rounds coming at it from its three o'clock the Red Geese in-turn locked onto the Saber and fired another round from its dober gun at the enemy.

"Crap!" said Adam as he hurriedly raised the GN Shield to block the round.

The Saber was able to block the round but the shield gave way this time and broke once it absorbed the force from the round. The force sent the Saber Gundam back and crashing into an asteroid, killing its forward momentum and leaving it vulnerable.

"Gotcha now", said Vincent as the Red Geese banked right around an asteroid and raced towards the vulnerable Saber.

Letting go of the dober gun fixed on its right shoulder the Red Geese drew out its beam saber from within the shield on its left shoulder and charged towards the prone Saber Gundam.

"Your mine Adam!"

Adam was beginning to panic inside the cockpit, the Saber wasn't responding to his controller movements and the Red Geese was closing in on him. That shiver in his spine returned and he was getting scared. It couldn't end this way, it just couldn't, and he wouldn't allow it to end this way. Closing his eyes, Adam yelled at the top of his lungs, "Saber Gundam, please move!"

The eyes on the Saber Gundam lit up and right before the Red Geese could skewer it with its beam saber the gunpla raised its right arm and used the GN sword rifle to deflect the strike from its intended destination to hit the Saber in the right shoulder. The Red Geese had pinning the Saber down to the asteroid behind it and the two gunpla were meeting face to face. The Red Geese's green tinted visor meeting with the Saber's light blue eyes.

On the sidelines Raymond could swear he felt the wave of pressure from the battle arena, it was as if this was a true Gundam battle and his friend and Vincent were truly fight each other. Adam's feelings and ideals clashing with Vincent's. Nicole still stood silent as she watched the Saber hold off the Red Geese at the last minute, and she knew that Adam was giving his all in the battle while Vincent seemed to be coasting on the skill of his gunpla alone.

"You can do this Adam, I believe in you…" spoke the girl as her sky blue eyes looked on at the battle in front of her.

The arm of the Saber Gundam was straining against the weight and pressure of the Red Geese pushing against it and inside his cockpit Vincent grinned. "That was an impressive deflection there Adam, but you know this is the end for you. Don't be sad, you put up a decent fight I guess. You lasted longer than most against the Red Geese."

Adam lowered his head and let his bangs fall in front of his face as his gripped loosened on the controls. The glow from the Saber Gundam's eyes dimmed as the asteroid behind it began to crack from the pressure of the boosting Red Geese and the force of the two gunpla. Then in a low, almost inaudible voice Adam spoke, "No…it won't end like this. I refuse to let it end like this."

"Care to speak up my boy, I don't think I heard you."

"I WON'T LET IT END LIKE THIS!" yelled Adam, lifting his head and gripping the controls with all his might.

The eyes on the Saber Gundam lit up with a brightness only rivaled by the planet the in the background that two gunpla were fighting in front of. The Saber used its free left hand and reached down to its hip and grabbed the GN Short Sword holstered there. The Saber then moved for a quick horizontal slash at the Red Geese, using the short sword held in a backwards grip so that the blade would have more reach, which Vincent wasn't expecting but by the speed of the Red Geese alone was able to dodge.

"What!? How…you were just…no…I can't believe this", said Vincent as the Red Geese created some space between the Saber and itself.

The Saber let its right arm hang freely as the beam saber from the Red Geese was lodged in the shoulder joint and left the arm unusable. Adam swiftly had the Saber switch its grip on the GN short sword from a backwards grip to a normal one-hand grip and then the Saber began to emit a massive amount of GN particles from its GN Drive. The gunpla began changing from its normal blue color to a light red tone, and those watching the fight knew what was happening.

"Trans-am…" said Raymond, Nicole, and Vincent simultaneously as the three watched on in amazement as the Saber became awash in particles.

The Red Geese gripped its Dober-gun again and fired a round at the Saber, aiming at the enemy's torso area. "No, I won't let you turn this around on me", remarked Vincent with a slight hint of worry in his voice.

The Saber didn't move as the round got closer and closer until finally, right before the round hit it, the Saber dodged. The move happened so quickly that none of the people watching, except for Adam, were able to see it happen. The next thing Vincent knew the Saber was passing by the Red Geese and into the asteroids behind the red gunpla. The Geese turned and gave chase after the Saber, not letting the gunpla out of its sights.

"You think you can escape my Red Geese? I'm the fastest fighter that World Three has to offer, no one can escape my Red Geese!"

The Geese locked onto the Saber and fired again but, as like last time, the Saber skillfully dodged the round as it sailed by and hit a lone asteroid. The Geese kept firing at the Saber but the increased speed and agility of the gunpla was too much for the Geese to compensate for. The rounds kept missing and either sailing off into space or hitting an asteroid. Inside his cockpit Adam was grinning and he knew that Vincent had completely fallen into his trap, and the more experienced fighter didn't even notice it.

The area was now covered with asteroid debris and dust, which made it hard for the Geese to see and Vincent decided to not chase the Saber anymore and completely cut the boosters on the Red Geese. The man frantically checked his radar and view screens to see if the Saber would try and attack him now that he was in this very disadvantageous position.

Then, just as Vincent predicted the Saber Gundam appeared on his radar, attacking from behind the Red Geese. Spinning around, the Geese took aim at the charging Saber Gundam and was about to fire when the Saber closed the distance rapidly.

"What the!?"

"Shooting Star Slash!" yelled Adam as the Saber raised its GN Short Sword and swung the blade diagonally at the Red Geese.

The Geese turned and used its Dober-gun to block the attack, with the Saber's particle charged blade slicing though the gun easily. Then the Saber did something Vincent didn't expect, it rotated the sword around so that the edge was again facing the Red Geese and it swung up. This time the Red Geese couldn't dodge fast enough as the sword sliced through the Geese's right forearm.

On the sidelines Raymond's eyes lit up as he saw the trans-am powered Saber finally land a blow on the Red Geese and disable the red gunpla from using that ranged weapon anymore. Nicole finally cracked a smile as she looked on with a fulfilled feeling inside of her, she knew that Vincent only used the power of his customized gunpla to get by. Adam, who while a rookie, was able to not only use his gunpla but his own skills as a fighter as well. The Saber Gundam and Adam synced up perfectly and it was showing.

Vincent knew that this battle was now a lost cause, he'd lost his Dober-gun, an arm, and his only melee weapon was lodged into the shoulder of the Saber Gundam. He quickly boosted the Red Geese away from the Saber Gundam and then said, "I forfeit, you've won this battle Adam, congratulations."

The AI voice came back on and spoke again, "Battle ended, winner Adam Wallace."

The battle arena returned to normal and the Red Geese and the Saber Gundam fell down to the surface of the arena. Both fighters walked over and picked up their respective gunpla, Adam taking the Geese's beam saber out of the shoulder of the Saber and handing it to Vincent, and turned to face each other. Vincent stuck his hand out for Adam to shake and while Adam looked at the hand and then back to Vincent he wasn't sure if he should trust the man just yet.

Vincent saw the doubt in the boy's eyes and spoke, "Don't worry, I'm not going to trick you or anything. I want to shake the hand of the man that beat me fair and square. You definitely showed me something in that battle Adam, I think it took me losing to realize that I've been relying on the abilities of my gunpla too much and not using my abilities as a fighter at all. Thank you for teaching me that Adam, I graciously accept defeat at your hands."

Adam smiled and shook Vincent's hand with renewed vigor. He was glad to have the man acknowledge his skills as a fighter and if he could defeat one of World Three's best then what could stop him from accomplishing more? Once the hand shake was finished the four left the back area and headed up front. Before Vincent left the shop he spoke a final time, "Oh, before I forget, Adam I want to give you something. Here take this invitation"

Vincent reached into his suit pocket and fished out a small envelope and handed it to Adam who took it with great interest.

"That invitation is for an event the International Gunpla Fighting Association is having in two weeks. The best fighters in the world will be there and it would be a great opportunity to showcase your skills on the world stage. It would also be a chance for you to get a sponsor lined up so that you can enter the World Battle League, that's the real goal you should aim for. Once you reach the World Battle League you've hit the big time, but be warned. This event won't be easy, there will be tough fighters there and they won't be push-overs."

Adam looked at the invite and then back at Vincent with a grin on his face, "I can't wait to meet them and challenge all the best fighters the world has to offer."

Vincent smiled and turned to walk out the door and on his way out said, "That invite is plus one as well, so you should bring that friend of yours too."

Once Vincent was out of sight Adam placed the envelope in his shorts pocket and looked at Raymond, "Well man, looks like we got's some training to do."

Raymond nodded in excitement as he agreed with Adam. He suddenly remembered that Nicole was with them as well and turned to face her but she was nowhere to be found. "Hey where'd Nicole go?"

"She walked out while you guys were talking with Vincent, she said told me that she had some business to take care of but she'd be back tomorrow" said Gizmo wiping down the front counter.

Raymond shrugged as he motioned for Adam to go back to the workshop with him so they could repair the Saber Gundam. As they walked Raymond spoke, "So…the Saber Gundam huh…"

Meanwhile, on a bridge overlooking a street, Nicole leaned against the railing and looked up at the night sky. She'd just gone to the shop to buy a new gunpla for the IGFA's upcoming event, she didn't think she'd meet another prospective fighter there. She gave a small smile as she watched the twinkling stars above as the danced in the dark night sky.

_"That boy…that boy is a shooting star dancing across the vast night sky" _thought Nicole as she closed her eyes and thought back to meeting Adam Wallace…

* * *

><p><strong>So, Adam has his first victory as a gunpla fighter and he has an invite to the IGFA's big event coming up. I really felt that Adam need a big win under his belt to start off his career as a gunpla fighter, and with him defeating a member of World Three's best that would establish him as a rookie to watch. If you guys have any ideas or comments please leave a review and tell me what you think.<strong>


End file.
